


Meeting

by Arsana (TheRedRedness)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Letters, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/Arsana
Summary: Megami got a mail and inside of it was a picture of a beautiful woman.Later on, Megami got more letters. One day, a letter came saying the person wants to meet her.
Kudos: 10





	1. The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I like Yandere Simulator and Megami is my favorite rival.  
> I just wanted to write something about her.

Just another normal day at Saikou Corp. Ichirou training his daughter, Megami to take over the company one day, Kencho always staying in his room for some reason, and her mother probably talking to their maid somewhere.

Megami is used to her training now and keeping up with schoolwork and student council meetings. One of her training was learning about Saikou's past. Her grandfather, Saisho started this company and later on, married her grandmother, Kogo, and had her father and her aunt.

Megami is aware of her aunt but somehow, her family refuses to speak about her. Whenever she had time, she would try to find information about her aunt anywhere in the building but it's like she never existed. Megami tried asking her father about it, but he refused to speak about it and changed the subject to training instead. She had also contacted her grandfather about her aunt and all he said was that he doesn't know what she's talking about. She only has limited time on her phone during training and not much information so she couldn't look her up.

On that normal day, Megami got a text from Kuroko saying there's some paperwork from the student council that she has to fill out and she'll drop them off at her mailbox after school. Megami was fine with it and focused on her training. Later during the day, she looked at the clock that shows the meeting finished 20 minutes ago. It takes some time for people to arrive when Saikou Corp is at the middle of a city and far away but not too far from Akademi.

Moments later, she got a text from Kuroko reading that she dropped it off at her mailbox and already left. She went up to her father and asked if she could get the paperwork.

"Yes you can. I have some important meetings that you're not ready for yet. We'll start where we left off tomorrow."

Megami walked to an elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. Getting to the first floor and leaving the elevator, walking over to the box. The woman at the front desk saw her walking, she gave a smile and a quick wave, Megami only gave a nod. She walked to a small box with her name labeled on it and there was the paperwork Kuroko brought. Pulling it out, Megami also noticed a small envelope sitting on the back of the mailbox.

Pulling it out too and examining at it. It had her name on it and addressed to Saikou Corp. It was postmarked from New York City, New York, USA, and appears to have no return address. Megami looked at the woman who was typing away at her computer. She's thinking of telling her father but he's at one of those all-night meetings so he's not available. She needs to fill these out now so she'll look at it later. Stuffing the letter between the paperwork and walking back to the elevator.

\----------

Now it's nighttime. Megami's laying on her bed. She usually sleeps easy but this time she couldn't. After finishing the paperwork, she was going to open it but her mother came in informing her that dinner was ready. It's was only her, her mother, and Kencho at the dining table. They don't usually speak to each other at the table as they always had peaceful meals there. Sometimes, her father wasn't there but her mother would save some food for him.

Tossing and turning, she needs to sleep for more training tomorrow but the envelope that's sitting on her desk was waiting to be opened. She turned to face the alarm clock showing 12:15 AM. Her father meetings last until like 4 or 5 in the morning, so he won't catch her still awake. _You know what, I'll check that envelope anyway._ She thought as she got up and walked to her desk, sitting down on the chair and turning on the desk lamp.

Staring at the envelope in her hands, she took a deep breath and opened it. She was also trained on what to do if someone tried to send something dangerous to the company as they had some rivalries with other companies.

It doesn't look like anything dangerous that will fit in that small envelope but Megami was surprised with what she pulled out of the envelope.

A photograph.

There in the photograph was a woman who looks to be in her 20s or 30s, with gorgeous silver long hair similar to Megami, and was wearing a white floral dress. The woman was staring at (Assuming to be) the camera and smiling. The background was just a brick wall but all Megami could think of was how similar the woman looks to her. She turns to the back of the picture and there was a name that Megami does not recognize. The handwriting was unfamiliar too.

Hikata Saikou.

_Hikata? Hikata Saikou? This woman is a Saikou?_

Now that the Saikou name appeared again, that got her thinking about her aunt. Maybe this woman is her aunt? But now that she got the name, she can look it up. Turning on her computer and searching the name Hikata Saikou.

A bunch of articles popped up. Megami clicked on the top one and took her to a news article with a bunch of words and a gray and white picture of a woman in a school uniform who looks exactly like the one in the photograph. Megami started reading.

**30 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF HIKATA SAIKOU DISAPPEARANCE**

**It's been 30 years since the former heiress of Saikou Corp, Hikata Saikou, disappeared from the public eye and the Saikou family is still refusing to speak about it.**

**Hikata Saikou was planning to inherit Saikou Corp when her father, Saisho Saikou, retires, up until 1990. People reported that her last appearance was leaving Saikou Corp.**

**Theories are still around about what happened to her. That she was kidnapped, that she was killed, or she had fled to a different country. All of those theories had never been confirmed as Miss Saikou never left a note explaining what happened.**

**Police had a few leads on it but it never lead anywhere, and no evidence was found explaining the theories. It's like the former heiress vanished to thin air. The case had closed in 2000 and hadn't been reopened since.**

More paragraphs to read but Megami couldn't read more.

She finally found out who her aunt is, and a picture of what her aunt looked like.

But she has two questions.

Why did she disappear? And why was the picture sent to her?


	2. First Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next week, a letter comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best with letters since I don't usually write them.

Another week went by with more training, but that photograph and the name stayed in Megami's mind.

If the woman is actually Hikata Saikou, then why would she send a photo of herself instead of a letter or something like that? It's 2021, but then she realizes that Hikata went missing in 1990 and probably avoids using phones or any technologies to prevent being tracked down.

She never told her father or anyone in the building about it, not even the student council members during their meetings. Megami really wants to find out who her aunt is so she decided not to tell her family. She knows it's wrong but she'll take any risks to find more information about her.

There was nothing from the student council that had to be brought to Megami, or that she was expecting something, but she couldn't help but feel like she has to check her mailbox. She waited patiently, learning more things about being the perfect CEO and attending classes by her laptop. Lunchtime arrived and Aoi has the same class as her. She picked up the laptop while Megami excused herself to go get something.

With the limited time she has, and all the time she exercised, she was able to quickly get down to the first floor, get to her mailbox and her gut feeling was right, there is something in there! She reached in and pulled it out what turned out to be a letter. She didn't have time to look at it so she rushed back to the section of Saikou Corp that was only reserved for the family. Megami got back on her laptop and set the letter next to it.

As the day went by with a council meeting, training, homework, and dinner, Megami felt exhausted at night as she laid down on her bed, but she waited until everyone was asleep so that she can check the envelope. It's a good thing she hid it in one of her books just in time as her maid came in to clean her room.

She waited until she couldn't hear anything. She kept waiting and waiting until she was sure everyone is asleep. Megami quietly got up from her bed and used her phone flashlight to see her way to her desk. She got there and turns on the desk lamp, pulled out one of the books that have the letter. She finds it and examines it.

It has her name and Saikou Corp on it like the last envelope, but this time, it was postmarked from London, United Kingdom, but still have no return address. Megami wondered that will she keep getting letters or pictures from different countries maybe from the same woman.

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope, looking inside and finding a letter, nothing else in it, no photograph. The letter was folded so it'll fit in it, Megami unfolded it and there was the same handwriting she recognized from the back of the woman's photograph. She still doesn't believe it was anyone at Akademi fooling her as they don't have perfect handwriting. She can understand the handwriting as she started reading.

**Dear Megami Saikou,**

**I know you got my envelope last week and got a picture of a woman, if you're guessing I'm the same woman writing you this, you are right. I am your aunt.**

**I have heard about you and your brother. I've wanted to meet you for a long time but I couldn't risk the family learning that I was contacting you, so I had to stay away from everyone, especially your father.**

**I did hear that you're attending Akademi now, the school that I designed, and you're the student council president, congratulation, you're following my footsteps to becoming the perfect CEO like your father always wanted.**

**Or maybe you'll disappear like I did and leave everything to your brother instead.**

**They may try to hide me from you, but I always find my way to everything.**

**Who knows, maybe I will see you someday, but I will wait until you feel comfortable enough to trust me.**

**I'll keep writing to you, unless they take it away too.**

**Stay safe, I love you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hikata Saikou**

Hikata is her aunt, and she already knows some stuff about her? Where did she learn all of that?

Well, her father is well known on the internet and they had some info about Megami. They did put down that she attends Akademi but there was no information about her being the student council president, so how could she learned that?

Maybe she was the student council president back then too. They were both exactly alike.

And the 'I love you' part, that got Megami feeling low for some reason. She never heard her father saying that and she always see her mother saying that to her brother. She hates to admit it as it makes her weak, but she felt jealous that they spent a lot of time together instead of spending it with her. Her mother had said it to her but she never listened to it and always pushed it away.

This made Megami thinks that maybe only her aunt and the student council cares about her, maybe she will meet her soon.

Now she wants another letter from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hikata is not her official name. Kogo Saikou is not an official name either.  
> I'm not sure if she actually did disappear but I just went on with it.


End file.
